


花びら (hanabira)

by moonfleur



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fae & Fairies, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Urban Fantasy, Witches, just soft things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfleur/pseuds/moonfleur
Summary: Jeno reaches up, fingers stroking gentle along the length of the vine that hangs from the ceiling — gelsemium sempervirens — pretty, delicate, bright yellow flowers shaped like stars, one of his favourites.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 147
Collections: nono birthday bash





	花びら (hanabira)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incendiarism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incendiarism/gifts).



> Hi Ash! I am back :) Mainly because this prompt wouldn't leave me alone and I really felt I had to write it but also because I saw that you do not have a gift that is _not_ unhinged. So, here, I provide this food for you. Good, wholesome, totally not unhinged at all. I do hope I still did your prompt some justice and that you like it as much as you did the unhinged one ♡
> 
> To everyone else, I hope you like my take on florist!jeno (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> PS. The title means flower petals in Japanese.

_the names of flowers that open only once  
shouted from balconies, shouted from rooftops  
or muffled by pillows, or whispered in sleep  
\- richard siken_

༻✿༺

Jeno reaches up, fingers stroking gentle along the length of the vine that hangs from the ceiling — gelsemium sempervirens — pretty, delicate, bright yellow flowers shaped like stars, one of his favourites. In return, the flower clings back, their leaves curl around his finger and they turn their faces towards him. He smiles when he hears the whispers, voices of the flowers as they gossip about the things he missed after he’d closed the shop for the night. He shakes his head fondly at their antics, they always were more partial to chatter than the rest of his flowers, part of the reason why he’d left them outside to climb their way along the white brick storefront and under the overhang. 

“Hush,” he chides them mildly. “You’re disturbing the others.” Sure enough, as he looks inside, he can see the other flowers start to stir, stems straightening as they stretch themselves awake. He traces his fingers along the starburst petals one last time, channelling a bit of energy into them before moving to unlock the store. 

He is greeted by a rush of fragrance the minute he steps into the store. To anyone else, it would probably smell like a mixture of floral notes and fresh earth. But to Jeno, it is the light, pleasant scent of the Wisteria flowers, the heavy sweetness of the frangipani blooms, the musky vanilla smell his chocolate cosmos like to give off when they’re in a mood. He smells them all, each one a signature, a fingerprint, unique to every single one of his flowers and, by extension, the rest of his plants. 

They all turn towards him when he crosses the threshold, small movements completely indiscernible to anyone who doesn't know what to look out for. They watch him as he raises the blinds over the giant glass window that makes up half the storefront, gold foiled lettering that reads _Jeno’s Flowers_ printed across it. He hears their sleepy murmurs as he does his rounds, fingertips brushing over every leaf and petal as he transfers a bit of his energy into them. 

When he’s done he heads behind the glass counter set along the back wall — the only part of the store that he’s allowed to be plant-free — and dumps the little eco bag he likes to carry on the floor by the singular stool that stands there. He collapses onto said stool, eyes landing on the little cluster of succulents he has on the counter. He leans towards them, elbows resting against the edge of the table. 

“Did you sleep well, little ones?” He asks. His succulents can usually go days without needing his energy, but he likes to ask them just to make sure. Their petulant replies make him chuckle. “Now, now. Don’t take that tone with me or I’ll put you in the back again with the scary plants.” He can feel their shudder from where he is, tiny leaves trembling slightly and he laughs, loud and clear, the only human sound amongst all the floral ones in the shop. 

He likes quiet mornings like these, before the first customers start to come in, where it is just him and his plants. They like to talk, after a whole night of being alone, and he is more than content to just sit and listen, the whisper of their voices washing waves of calm over him. On good days, like today, the sun rises and hits the window at an angle just right that it casts the entire shop in a warm yellow glow. On those days, Jeno likes to settle himself in his stool with a pot of tea and a book as the sun’s rays wash over him, replenishing his energy. 

Today though, he might have to forego the tea because the plants in the back had started to chatter the minute they’d sensed his presence and he knows that if he doesn’t tend to them now they will create even more of a ruckus later on. Reluctantly, he pushes himself off the stool and heads through the door behind him. 

The back room is a complete contrast to the front of the store, clean white walls and warm sunlight giving way to shade and the damp smell of earth. In here is where Jeno keeps the more dangerous plants — nightshade flowers climb the wall to his right, hemlock grow out of little pots to the left, a planter lined with mandrakes sits at the far end, and of course, wolfsbane, which spring out of the ground at his feet. There is a small table tucked into the corner by the door lined with rows of jars and bottles, some full, some empty, and Jeno makes a mental note to have those delivered as soon as possible. 

Jeno glances up at the skylight, almost completely covered by twisting vines and tuts in disapproval. “You’re being selfish again.” The vines of nightshade rustle in defiance and Jeno sighs. “Don’t make me prune you.” Jeno can feel the reluctance as the vines slowly pull away, allowing more sunlight into the room. 

A tendril slowly winds its way up Jeno’s leg and he laughs lightly as he disentangles himself from the wolfsbane. “You’re welcome. Next time, just talk to each other like you talk to me.” He turns back towards the nightshade. “You. Stop stealing the sunlight, I mean it. Or I will come back with shears.” The nightshade sulks but he hears laughter from the other plants, which makes him smile. 

He trudges through the middle of the room, allowing the plants to soak in his energy as they’ve been dying to do. His backroom plants — as he likes to call them — are more independent and rarely ask for his energy but when they do they become like children throwing temper tantrums and the shrieking always makes his flowers wilt. 

He has his fingers halfway into the mandrake planter (they’re about due for a repotting) when he hears the little bell above the shop chime. He glances at his watch to find that it’s already half past ten, huh, where did the morning go. He glances at the plants around him accusingly and they all turn away, hushed murmurs floating towards him. They’re so spoilt, he thinks to himself fondly. Dusting his hands on his knees, he makes his way back out into the shop. 

“Hello! Welcome to Jeno’s Flowers,” he greets, closing the door to the back room behind him. “How may I help you?” 

The figure, who is currently bent over the trough of lilies, immediately straightens and turns towards him, bright smile gleaming. His pink hair falls over his face with the movement and he shakes it out of his eyes. 

“Hi,” he replies, eyes curving so prettily it knocks the breath from Jeno’s lungs. “I’m looking to give someone some flowers.”

“Sure,” Jeno breathes, struggling to regain his composure as he locks eyes with the guy. “Any- uh, anything you’re looking for specifically? Is it a special occasion? Or would you like the flowers to have a special meaning?”

The man’s smile deepens, and Jeno swears his heart stops for a second. He doesn’t know what it is, but there’s something about him, something about the way his eyes twinkle and his smile blinds brighter than the sun that screams familiar. He forces himself to tear his eyes away because he’s staring and he doesn’t want to scare away a customer. 

“How can I say “I love you” in flowers?” 

Jeno’s heart tightens at his words and he really hopes it doesn’t show on his face. “Is there a specific type of love? Familial? Friendship? Romantic?”

The man hums, crossing his arms as he shoots Jeno a coy smile. Jeno swears the air around him seems to shimmer, motes of dust under the sunlight glittering as they fall around him. Jeno’s heart races as he waits for the answer. 

“How about every kind of love? I want them to know just how much they are loved, you know?” 

Jeno nods in understanding, stepping out from behind the counter to pick out the flowers. He grabs a few stalks of lilacs, who whisper excitedly when they are plucked from their shrub. He grabs a handful of pink Camellias too, as well as a few stalks of his white Primrose blooms. The flowers giggle shyly as he arranges them, and he has to resist the urge to shush them in front of this man. The flowers bloom even more under his touch, colours becoming more vivid and their scents billowing out in waves that wash over him. He wraps them in a mix of baby pink and white crepe paper before finishing the bouquet off with a silver bow.

He takes some time to admire his handiwork, eyeing the way the pinks contrast with the purples and the whites. It is a beautiful bouquet and he can’t help but think how lucky they are to be able to receive a gift such as this from someone as beautiful as this man. 

“Here,” he says softly, handing the bouquet over. Jeno watches as he inspects the bouquet, a look of _something_ in his eyes, and the air around him shimmers even more. 

“It’s beautiful,” the man says finally, looking up at Jeno with a bit of awe in his shining eyes. “Thank you. He’s going to love it.”

Jeno swallows through the tightness in his chest. “I’m sure he will.”

The man beams at him and once again Jeno is rendered breathless. “How much do I owe you?”

Right. He has to pay. Jeno shakes himself out of his daze and focuses on calculating the price of the bouquet if only as a means to get his mind off the beautiful man before him. “They’re thirty-seven dollars.”

“Great.” The man hands Jeno his card and Jeno plasters a smile on his face as he processes the man’s payment, the whirring of the machine as it spits out the receipt the only sounds in the room. Even the flowers are quiet, Jeno realises. Jeno tears off the receipt and hands the man back his card. 

“Thank you. I hope he- I hope he likes them.” 

The man winks at him and Jeno thinks he might just melt into the ground. “Oh, I know he will.”

When the man leaves the store, bell tinkling in his wake, Jeno collapses on the stool and allows his heart to race. Around him, the flowers start to buzz and he knows they’re making fun of him so he tunes them out, his mind full of pink hair and bright smiles. 

Jeno thanks his lucky stars that he doesn’t get that many customers after that because his mind is so preoccupied that he very nearly bungles the orders for the handful of customers he _does_ get. The succulents on his desk chastise him but he knows they’re just getting back at him for his actions that morning. In the end, Jeno ends up closing the shop early, deciding that what he needs the most right now is to go home and let his mind settle.

His flowers let him go reluctantly, and he feels the waves of sadness when he turns off the light and makes his way to the front door. “I’m sorry,” he whispers in the darkness and he knows they’re all sulking now but Jeno has his reasons. “I’ll come by early tomorrow, how ‘bout that, hm?” 

There are murmurs of grudging agreement and Jeno breathes a sigh of relief, he really does hate upsetting his plants. He mutters a quick thank you and goodbye before he finally shutters the store for the night. 

༻✿༺

It takes him about fifteen minutes to get home, at the speed with which he’s walking anyway, spring winds threatening to bowl him over with every step. But he makes it back to his apartment in one piece, a bit more dishevelled than he’d been when he’d left, but intact. 

He fumbles with his keys as he tries to unlock the door, cursing inwardly at his decision to stick with traditional metal keys instead of switching over to those digital locks like everyone else. Eventually, he does get the door open and he slips inside, toeing off his shoes to slip into his house slippers. The smell of food cooking greets him and his stomach immediately makes that annoying noise it makes when he’s hungry but hasn’t realised it yet. He leaves his bag by the bench that takes up one wall of their entranceway before rounding the corner to the kitchen. 

The sight he is met with immediately makes his heart swell and he can’t help but watch, arms crossed and leaning on the doorframe, as his boyfriend moves expertly throughout the kitchen, stirring a pot here, flipping a stir fry there. He allows himself this indulgence for a few minutes, eyes taking in the man in all his t-shirt and sweats glory before he finally speaks. 

“You’re not so slick, you know that?” 

The man in the kitchen laughs as he turns to face him, blue hair falling over bright electric blue eyes. He wipes his hands carelessly on the front of his apron before padding over towards Jeno. He stops just short of arms reach from Jeno and crosses his arms mimicking his stance, eyes gleaming as he grins at him. “What am I not so slick at?”

Jeno’s eyes dart to the vase of fresh flowers sitting on the island, silver ribbon tied perfectly around it, before returning to the blue ones he knows so well. “Jaemin…” he says exasperatedly and Jaemin laughs, closing the gap between them as he wraps his arms around Jeno’s waist to pull them closer. 

“How did you know? Did the flowers snitch on me?”

Jeno snorts as he slips his arms around Jaemin’s neck, tugging playfully at the hairs there. “You know they would never. I swear they like you more than they like me sometimes.”

Jaemin leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to Jeno’s lips, soft, chaste. “Then how did you know?” 

“It’s you, Jaemin. I’ll always know it’s you. Only you can have that effect on me.”

“What effect?” Jaemin asks teasingly, pulling away to level a smirk at Jeno, which earns him a harder tug on the strands Jeno’s still playing with. 

“You know exactly what. You make my heart do stupid things, Jaemin.”

Jaemin hums happily, pressing another kiss to Jeno’s lips. “If it makes you feel better, you make my heart do stupid things too.”

“I better,” Jeno grumbles, pulling Jaemin back in for another kiss, this one more heated than the last, with Jaemin backing Jeno up against the doorframe as he licks into his mouth. By the time they’re done, they’re both panting, Jaemin flushed up to the tips of his pointed ears and Jeno can’t help but think he looks even better than he did earlier that day. 

Jaemin smiles at him and his heart does a repeat of that morning. “So, do you like the flowers?” 

Jeno huffs out a laugh, and plants a small kiss on the tip of Jaemin’s nose. “Of course I do.”

The smile on Jaemin’s face widens before he’s pulling Jeno closer until they’re flush against each other. “Happy birthday, baby,” he breathes into the crown of Jeno’s head. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jeno mumbles from where he’s tucked into the curve of Jaemin's neck. They stay like that for a while, not speaking, just enjoying being in the presence of each other, listening as their hearts fall into sync before Jeno finally pulls away. 

“Oh, one more thing,” Jeno says as he tucks a stray strand of hair behind Jaemin’s ear. 

“Hmm?”

“Your glamour may have been showing today, at the store,” Jeno says laughing as he ducks out of Jaemin’s hold. 

“Oh, goddammit.” 

༻✿༺

**Author's Note:**

> **THANK YOU FOR READING!!**
> 
> Here's some background info on the flowers Jeno picked out:
> 
> Lilac - _represents the beginning of love or a first love_  
>  Camellias - _Red camellias say “you’re a flame in my heart”, pink symbolize longing, and white say “you’re adorable” (Jeno picked pink)_  
>  Primrose - _they mean “I can’t live without you” or “our love is eternal”_
> 
> Also, yes, Jaemin is a Fae :)
> 
> Thank you, again, for reading this largely self-indulgent piece. Kudos and comments keep me fed and happy ^_^ If you haven't already, do check out the rest of the work in the collection!♡
> 
> Find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/moonfleur_) or [curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/moonfleur_) ♥︎


End file.
